This invention relates to electric motors and more particularly to a splash shield or splash guard for an electric motor which inhibits the entrance of water into the lubricant reservoir of the motor.
Electric motors used in such out of door applications as swimming pool pump motors and air conditioner condenser fan motors typically have a separate splash guard or water shield mounted on the rotor shaft within the body of the motor. These prior art splash guards were rotatable with the rotor shaft and had a flange extending around the oil reservoir cover. Reference may be made to FIG. 3 of the drawings herein for a view of a typical prior art water splash shield used in many motor applications.
However, in certain motor designs, the space within the motor shell adjacent the oil reservoir is so limited as to prevent the use of the separate, prior art splash shield. Also, the requirement of having to manufacture and to install a separate part (i.e., the splash shield) significantly added to the complexity and to the cost of manufacturing the motor.